


Diary of a Rocket Grunt

by somethingquick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingquick/pseuds/somethingquick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This was supposed to be an inside job you idiot!”</p><p>-Giovanni</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SAVE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivalakoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalakoala/gifts).



> Welcome to my brand new attempt of writing a Pokémon oriented fiction! Most of the chapters will be quite short. I hope you enjoy the series as much as I do!

Mt. Moon opearation was just a _setup_  of Mr. Giovanni. He knew it from the start but he never let anyone know about his true intentions. Many young and elite trainers were using the mountain as a passageway between Pewter and Cerulean. As we got in, the glittering Moonstones almost blinded us. It was a midnight operation that's full of Clefairy and Cleffa bouncing around. We caught a few just to sell them and we grabbed a few Moonstones. As we proceeded through the cave, we encountered many common Pokémon that lived in the cave as well. Hordes of Geodude and Zubat were everywhere. Good thing that we were prepared for it with many electric and water types. I had this Wartortle with me, which was stolen from a novice trainer sleeping by the Pokémon Center near Mt. Moon. Poor guy was reluctant to use his not so well honed skills, yet we managed to stop a whole horde of Geodude by many Bubble attacks. We set the perimeters and then most of us left, including me. That was when all hell broke loose. A single kid easily defeated many Rocket Grunts and also stole a fossil right under our nose. Unacceptable. Alright, so down there, I have a quotation from another Grunt's diary.

 

 

> "That kid was something else. I definetly saw him coming as he destroyed Matt's and Nolan's team. I could hear the screams, the confusion and the shock. For a youngster, he seemed too powerful. He proceeded towards me with his eyes locked on mine. He reached for a Pokéball and it was the signal for the battle. My Rattata was out in seconds. Still, I was able to land a bite and two quick attacks. His Charmeleon looked weak. It was my chance so I took it. I brought the little lizard down by using life leech. Zubat was content. The kid was a natural. He was just like an orchestra conductor. His Pikachu was beyond fast as it used double team. Man, this kid must have been training his Pikachu and Charmeleon for a long time. Zubat missed the attack and that's how it all ended. A sudden light conquered my eyesight. Unable to see, I fell backwards. My Zubat was fried." 
> 
> -Team Rocket Grunt Oliver

 

He knew it from the start. Mr. Giovanni knew. He let the other kid walk out freely, proceeding to Cerulean, yet he had to test this... This boy called Red. So all the grunts that worked there today were severely punished. Oliver wanted another chance so Mr. Giovanni gave him one. So he battled the boy again, but this time the battle took place on Nugget Bridge. 

 

 

> "The boy strikes back... He is viciously fighting all the trainers on the bridge and soon it will be my turn to prove that I'm strong enough to bring down that snotty little punk. It was all fun and games until the shorty destroyed the kid with a Mankey. I knew that after this many successive battles, his Charmeleon was the only one left. He came towards me and it was the mission time. I offered him a nugget and tried to convince him to join Team Rocket but all he did was to stare deep into my soul with his flaming eyes. I immediately sent out my Zubat which has been training so hard for this battle. Poor Zubat didn't have any chance against such a strong Charmeleon. Without even landing a single hit, it was down. Then I sent out Ekans. This was my only hope so I used wrap and poison sting one after another. At that mooment, I could swear that I was victorious. Charmeleon grew pale and staggered for a moment, just before unleashing a harsh, flaming bite attack called fire fang. I saw such an attack for the first time. Ekans fainted almost immediately. I called Ekans back as well... Mr. Giovanni is going to kill me for this. 
> 
> -Team Rocket Grunt Oliver
> 
>  

“This was supposed to be an inside job you idiot!”

I saw Oliver taking the hit like a Machamp. Yet, he seemed shocked as if he didn't know that his poor battling skills would lead everything to this point. Oliver had always been so confident and that was the sole reason for him to be getting beaten by Mr. Giovanni like this. I would never make such a simple mistake. Every single grunt was watching the punishment of Oliver in the dark main hall of the hideout. Mr. Giovanni slowly got a hold on Oliver's neck. Such strength... He lifted the young man as if it was nothing and threw him on the ground. Then he collected his Pokéballs and turned away. This was it for Oliver. I turned away as I heard the gunshot. His brains were all over the floor.

"Luke. Clean the mess."

Darn it... Now _I_ had to deal with the mess. No way I could believe all this mess were caused by a ten year old.


	2. Absolute Yin Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2, which is more of a second introductory chapter for the series. We get to meet our main character, so fasten your seat belts and get ready for a fast ride!

“What? Why do I get this green veggie thing?”

Professor just shook his head in confusion.

“I mean, I heard many strong trainers had one of those cool ones. Like… Like that flaming orange thing and the water-type-turtle one.”

“Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Alright kiddo. We know that you are a talented one so please don't play dumb. Just do your thing and become the champion, yeah?”

Professor was dead serious.

“Well, okay, whatever. Badges, battles and all that boring crap I have to deal with…”

“Your transport is already here. Hop in and try to blend in once you arrive in Viridian.”

“Yeah, yeah just gimme a break.”

The boy was staring at the Pokéball in his hand. It had a leaf symbol carved on it. This was one of those Pokémon. A rare one, a talented one… This Bulbasaur with inherited abilities and traits will be trained by a rare, talented boy. A boy who also has inherited abilities and traits. 

“Absolute yin-yang.”

Professor murmured. One of his many assistants giggled. Assistants were people too. They would talk about how this particular Bulbasaur is a monster, but the boy is a walking shame for the team.

“Absolute bullshit.”

Replied the assistant, with a whisper.

It was 5am and the sun was far from being around. The boy slowly got into the van. He took a lazy look at the Celadon Game Corner. He could see two people moving towards to the GYM but it was time to leave the city. It was time to see what kind of Bulbasaur was his one like. He let it out as soon as possible. This Bulbasaur... It looked very tired and sad. Suddenly, the boy had this weird feeling. He reached out to touch the Pokémon’s head, but he failed. Poor Bulbasaur rushed backwards and hit the van’s locked door.

“Hey, calm down kid.”

“It’s okay. Just drive.”

“Alright, and, uh— Boss wanted you to take this as well. Look, Turquoise, you just have to keep your cool. This one is an Eevee. You can evolve it into three different combinations. Once you arrive in here once again, you can freely evolve it.

“Y-yeah I know… Thanks Luke.”

Luke was one of the less messy grunts of Team Rocket. He generally helped Turquoise out of many sticky situations. The boy could bet his life on that the Eevee belonged to Luke as well. He grabbed the brand new Pokéball with a letter “E” on it and tucked it into his bag. 

“Hey, Bruno, come here boy. Come on…”

This time, Bulbasaur seemed confused more than scared. This was the general case whenever you name your Pokémon different from it’s “species name”. Bulbasaur got closer and reached Turquoise’s hand with his forehead. 

“There you go… That’s your name, okay? Bruno. Bruno the awesome Bulbasaur. Now, you guys gotta meet up and get along, alright? Bruno, Eva. Eva, Bruno.”

He slowly reached for the Pokéball’s button in his bag. With the sharp, laser like sound, Eva the Eevee was there too.

“Yo why do you let them out?”

“This Eevee is yours, right?”

“Y-yeah… Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Sure, Luke. Eva and I know each other so Bruno’s gotta meet her so they can trust each other better.”

Luke let out a huge laughter. This boy sure was something. He already knew the basics and the advanced tips. They were almost in Viridian too... Moving through the forest, you could head bug catchers yell after many Caterpie and Weedle every single moment. They would battle during the day and would live in their tents in the evening in order to watch Butterfree dancing under the beautiful moonlight. Luke smiled. He was one of those bug catchers back then. Living the best times of his life. He only had a single badge but that was beyond enough for him. But this boy… He had the chance to become the one. To lead Team Rocket further. Luke was not the only one that secretly hoped for him to take down Giovanni. Many powerful trainers were around but the only a few of them were well-known. Like Red, Green, Yellow, Yui and Takeshi. After a few weeks, Turquoise will be the newest sensation. Six great trainers battling for the Kanto Championship-

“Alright, come back, Bruno, Eva.”

Luke could hear his thought balloon popping out loud. He slammed on the brakes and stopped the van.

“Here we are. Have a pleasant journey little one.”

“Hey thanks. Be good Luke. Take care. Just… Be careful.”

Turquoise left the van… Luke had this little smile lingering upon his lips. He really could become one to stop Giovanni once and for all.


End file.
